El legado de All Might
by MissKirigiri
Summary: Izuku Midoriya hereda el One For All de su mayor ídolo, All Might. El héroe no.1 le advierte sobre los efectos secundarios de su kosei: cuando utilice su poder provocará admiración en las personas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, por alguna causa desconocida... ¿Midoriya hace que los demás se ENAMOREN de él? [Dekubowl] [Yaoi/Hetero] [Historia no demasiado seria]
1. Vaya, esta historia empieza seria

—(Aquí está... Mi primer paso para convertirme en héroe.)—una amplia sonrisa aparece en sus labios.—(¡Hoy es finalmente... El examen de admisión a U.A!).

Izuku Midoriya, un tímido chico de quince años y nuevo poseedor del One For All, se adentra entre todos los alumnos de distintas escuelas para realizar la prueba que determinará su entrada o no a la mejor academia de héroes de todo el país: Yuuei, de donde salen los mejores héroes profesionales. El sueño de Izuku siempre fue un héroe capaz de igualar al mismísimo Símbolo de la Paz, All Might, y rescatar a las personas en apuros con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin embargo, su sueño fue roto a la corta edad de cuatro años.

En un mundo lleno de superpoderes, a él le había tocado nacer sin uno. De esta forma, creció anhelando ser un héroe, pero sin tener los medios para ser uno. Su madre, sus profesores, sus amigos... Todos se fueron alejando de él lentamente a medida que los años pasaban y él no abandonaba la ilusa idea de convertirse en el nuevo All Might. La única persona que lo "apoyó" durante todo ese tiempo, Katsuki Bakugou, no era precisamente la persona más amable que había conocido nunca. De hecho, muchas veces lo insultaba y se metía con él, de la misma forma que los demás hacían y hasta con más agresividad. Pero el mismo chico que decía esto:

—Eres realmente estúpido si crees que entrarás a U.A sin un kosei, Deku.

También le decía esto:

—Tu sueño es digno de ser admirado.

Pero era eso. Solo un sueño. La desilusión con la que había crecido cada vez lo iba carcomiendo más y más, más y más, pero nunca llegaba el momento en el que se rindiera y abandonara su inalcanzable meta. Así que ese día, cuando vio al gatito atorado en el árbol, no se lo pensó dos veces y se decidió a liberarlo de ahí.

Aunque realizar esa acción le supuso gastar todas sus energías, ser llamado "mono" por una niña pequeña y que se le vieran los calzoncillos, logró llegar hasta el felino. Lástima que, cuando lo intentó tocar, éste le bufó y lo arañó, y no tardó un segundo más en bajar corriendo del árbol para descansar en otro lugar: al parecer no estaba atrapado, era solo un gato salvaje.

Midoriya estuvo a punto de morir, literalmente. El ataque del felino hizo que sus brazos se soltaran de la rama, y su cuerpo cayó al vacío, así sin más. No le dio tiempo a pensar sus últimas palabras que una figura gigante apareció volando por el cielo y lo recogió en brazos: era All Might. Su ídolo. Y desde ese día, su vida daría un giro de 180 grados que nunca nadie habría imaginado.

—(Esto está lleno de personas que aspiran a ser héroes como yo.)—piensa Izuku emocionado, girando su cabeza de un lado para otro y observando la variedad de candidatos presentes.—(Tanta gente... Y todos realizarán el mismo examen que yo. No va a ser nada fácil.).

Le gustaría poder encontrarse con Kacchan, pero sabe que al rubio no le hará demasiada gracia. Después de todo, él siempre tuvo un ego bastante grande, y el hecho de que Midoriya se plantee a entrar a U.A seriamente es algo que no tolera porque lo marca de "estúpido" e "inútil".

Una vez está dentro del edificio, Izuku toma asiento en una de las gradas, esperando que la presentación del examen de admisión dé comienzo. Mientras lo hace, una presencia conocida toma asiento a su lado.

—¡Kacchan!—exclama el peliverde.

—Así que realmente te has presentado.—ruge él, sin ni siquiera mirarle.—Estúpido.—escupe.

—Sí, bueno... No hay nada que perder.—juguetea con sus dedos.—(Después de todo, he mantenido en secreto lo de mi nuevo kosei. Se lo prometí a All Might.).

—Y tampoco tienes nada a ganar, Deku, imbécil.—frunce el ceño con furia.—¿¡Cómo piensas pasar la prueba si no tienes ningún poder!? ¿¡Es que finalmente te has quedado sin cerebro!?

—¡SILENCIO!—un chico que está sentado en la fila detrás de ellos los hace callar.—¡La presentación del examen va a empezar ahora?

—Tscht.—Katsuki chasquea la lengua con molestia.

—¡BIENVENIDOS Y BIENVENIDAS, ASPIRANTES A CONVERTIRSE EN NUEVOS ALUMNOS DE U.A!—el presentador es ni más ni menos que Present Mic.—¿¡Supongo que estaréis impacientes por conocer el reglamento del examen!? ¡Quedaos en vuestros asientos, que os lo voy a explicar absolutamente todo!

Una gigantesca pantalla baja lentamente, y la imagen de varios terrenos se enciende en ella.

—¡Vuestro objetivo es claro y sencillo! Este año, un total de 1200 alumnos se han presentado a los exámenes... ¡Lo que vamos a hacer es dividiros en treinta grupos de cuarenta personas, de forma completamente aleatoria! Una vez separados en estos grupos, seréis enviados a uno de los terrenos vistos en pantalla, y una vez empiece la prueba, tendréis una meta fácil de entender: ¡deberéis de tocar las bombillas de luz que podéis presenciar en pantalla! ¡De esta forma, iréis sumando puntos!—exclama.—¡Las amarillas dan un punto, las verdes dos y las rojas cinco! ¡Tendréis cinco minutos para conseguir el mayor número de puntos posible! Sin embargo, este no es el único detalle que debéis vigilar, pues... ¡Atentos todos! ¡Está permitido utilizar vuestros poderes para relantizar a vuestros adversarios!

Todo el mundo empieza a murmurar o a sudar en sus asientos. Recoger puntos es fácil, pero... ¿Tener que esquivar además los ataques de los demás? Eso ya suena más complicado.

—Que imbéciles. Si tienen miedo no sé para qué vienen.—escupe Bakugou.

—¡No os preocupéis por destruir el terreno! ¡Utilizad sin miedo vuestros poderes! Pero eso sí, un uso que se considere excesivamente peligroso para la seguridad del resto de participantes será penalizado. Contamos con Recovery Girl entre nuestras filas, pero eso no significa que se os esté permitido dañar hasta la muerte a alguien. ¡No es heroico!—recalca Present Mic.—¡Los grupos serán revelados ahora mismo! ¡Por favor, dirigíos al lugar que se os indica en cuanto veais vuestro nombre! ¡La no presentación en el examen se considerará descalificación inminente!

—(¡Estoy completamente emocionado!)—los ojos de Midoriya brillan.—(Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme más de lo necesario... Después de todo, apenas empecé a utilizar mi kosei ayer. Y sentí tanta fuerza pasar por mi brazo que me asusté y lo anulé antes de poder hacer nada.)—se mira fijamente su mano, pensativo.—(All Might me avisó... Que es especialmente difícil de controlar al principio. Tendré que estar más concentrado de lo normal para que no tener problemas.).

* * *

Midoriya no sabe como sentirse al ver que Bakugou y él han coincidido en la misma zona. Aunque intenta hablar con el rubio, cada paso que da hacia él es igual a dos pasos que retrocede Katsuki, así que capta el mensaje: no quiere hablar con él.

—(¿Qué puedo hacer ahora mientras espero? Estoy tan nervioso, quiero evitar pensar mucho en la prueba que se me avecina.)—observa temeroso a sus adversarios: todos tienen pinta de ser muy fuertes. No puede evitar preguntarse qué clase de poderes y estrategias tendrán: Izuku tiene muy claro lo que hará.

—¡Zona 5!—esos son ellos.—¡Ya podéis empezar!

—¡VAMOS ALLÁ!—impulsándose con su kosei, Kacchan toma la delantera de los demás. Enseguida es igualado por un robusto chico que parece tener un poder que le permite acelerar muchísimo con sus piernas. Izuku solo puede limitarse a correr a su velocidad normal.

La zona en la que se encuentran es exactamente igual a una ciudad: edificios grandes, carreteras e incluso vehículos detenidos adornan el lugar por completo. Midoriya intenta buscar las luces de colores que cuentan como voto: se ha despistado unos pocos segundos y ya hay tres bombillas tomadas.

—(¡Todos van súper rápido!)—piensa, estresado.—(Y-yo no sé donde mirar para encontrar algo...).

Intenta respirar profundo y mirar alrededor para analizar la situación: efectivamente, todo el mundo está aprovechando su kosei. Observa como Katsuki empuja con una explosión a dos chicos por un vacío, sin piedad, y pega un salto para apoderarse de una bombilla verde. No puede olvidarse que los demás no dudarán en atacarlo.

—(Por ahora voy a irme lejos del centro y buscar por los alrededores.)

Por el lado derecho de la ciudad se topa con algunas pocas personas que han tenido la misma idea que él. Claro, son muchas personas en el mismo recinto, así que era imposible que encontrara un lugar donde poder campar a sus anchas. Encuentra una bombilla amarilla encima de un semáforo: corre para alcanzarlo, pero justo cuando está saltando para lograrlo, una chica castaña aparece flotando desde arriba y le roba el punto a Izuku.

Sus miradas se encuentran.

—¡TODOS QUIETOS!—grita de repente alguien.—¡No os atreváis a moveros de donde estáis!

—(¿Qué...?)

De repente, toda la zona en la que se encuentran es cubierta por una especie de pared, muy seguramente provocado por el poder de alguien. ¿Pero con qué intención?

—¡Eso, quietos todos!—un chico con cara de cocodrilo esboza una maliciosa mueca.—¡Parece que obedecéis rápido! ¡Eso me gusta! Bueno, no es como si pudierais salir, después de todo... Resulta que os habéis quedado atrapados.

La tensión hacia lo extraño de la situación se huele en el ambiente. Izuku empieza a temerse lo peor.

—¡Oye, tenemos que seguir juntando puntos!—la chica flotante camina hacia ellos con decisión y enfado.—¡Nos estáis retrasando! ¡¿De qué va esto?!

—Vaya, así que una señorita se atreve a encararnos.—una llama de malicia se enciende en los ojos del chico reptil. Sin previo aviso, se abalanza contra el cuello de la chica.

—¡CUIDADO!—Midoriya echa a correr hacia la posición de la castaña para empujarla hacia un lateral, afortunadamente llegando a tiempo. Logran esquivar la dentelleda de su enemigo.—Mierda...

—¿Q-qué ha...?—tartamudea la chica, asustada.

—Estos no han venido a unirse a U.A.—Izuku frunce el ceño a la vez que se levanta del suelo.—Son villanos.

—¡Jajajajaja, tenemos un cerebrito por aquí! ¡Deberíais estar agradecidos, esta será la única pelea seria que tendréis en todo el fanfic!

—...—ella mira asombrada a su salvador.—T-tú... ¡No te enfrentes a ellos! ¡Te van a matar!

—Entonces luchemos juntos.—sonríe, intentando esconder el miedo que siente bajo esa expresión.—De ese modo lograremos salir ilesos de esta.

Izuku vuelve a empujar a la chica cuando el villano intenta hacer de nuevo un placaje contra ellos. Midoriya se concentra todo lo que puede para utilizar su kosei, One For All, pero justo cuando el poder empezaba a fluir por su cuerpo, unas cadenas invisibles sujetan sus brazos, impidiéndole efectuar movimiento.

—Atrapado.

—(¿¡Había más de dos...!? ¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan descuidado!?)—desesperado, intenta evitar mirar la afilada mandíbula del villano y pasa a observar a su compañera, pidiendo auxilio.

—Va a ser divertido matar algunos ilusos como tú.—masculla divertido el chico-cocodrilo.—No sabes cuanto esperé por este día...

—¡Aléjate de él!—los dedos de la castaña tocan el cuerpo del asesino, y el cuerpo de éste sale flotando. Midoriya y los otros dos villanos observan asombrados la escena.—Voy a... ¡Voy a darte tantas vueltas que vomitarás lo que cenaste ayer!

—¡Chicos, tenemos que ayudarles!—el resto de participantes, hasta ahora acobardados e impresionados por la situación, deciden pasar al ataque al ver a la chica flotante tomar control del principal atacante.

—No tan rápido.—el responsable de haber encadenado a Deku saca una daga de su bolsillo.—¿Os creéis valientes, intentos de héroe? Solo porque la chica ha tomado el mando...—se acerca a la castaña, al borde de colapsar por usar demasiado tiempo su kosei.

—L... ¡Liberación...!—deja caer el cuerpo del cocodrilo sobre su compañero, pero este lo esquiva con facilidad. Ella retrocede, pero mareada, no puede evitar caer al suelo.—Ugh...

—Mírate que débil eres. ¿Intentabas hacerte la fuerte con nosotros?—apunta su arma blanca contra la débil muchacha.—Ya puedes despedirte de tu efímera gloria.

—Por favor...—las lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.—No me... Mates...

—¡NO LA MATES!—grita Izuku.—¡VEN ANTES A POR MÍ, COBARDE!

El villano decide ignorar a la chica para ir a por Midoriya. Su corazón late como loco.

—Como prefieras.—eleva su arma.

—¡Ahora...! ¡AL ATAQUE!—a orden de su grito, el resto de participantes atrapados se abalanzan contra los villanos. Justo cuando logran retenerlos, una alarma empieza a sonar en el recinto.

— _Se pide a todos los presentes en el terreno cinco que abandonen el lugar inmediatamente._ —repite la misma frase en bucle. Con los villanos, aunque desplomados, todavía presentes, nadie se lo piensa dos veces para echar a correr. Sin embargo, una vez Midoriya logra deshacerse del kosei enemigo, camina rápidamente hacia la chica herida para ayudarla.

—O-oye.—tartamudea. Todavía está en estado de shock tras lo ocurrido.—¿Estás bien...? No, supongo que no lo estás.—mira a su alrededor. Nadie puede afirmar que los villanos no vayan a recuperarse en cualquier momento y se abalancen contra ellos para matarlos. Así que agarra el brazo de la joven y lo pasa por su espalda.—Vamos a salir de aquí juntos.

—...—puede escuchar la respiración lenta de ella.—G-gracias...

—Eh... ¡Ah, no, no, es lo normal!—se sonroja al darse cuenta del gran contacto que están haciendo sus cuerpos.

—¿Cómo te llamas...?—pregunta ella, con el corazón acelerado. Izuku sonríe.

—Izuku. Midoriya Izuku.

—Midoriya-kun... Gracias por salvarme.—pronuncia ruborizada antes de caer desmayada.


	2. ¿Kacchan y Uraraka se enamoran?

—¡DEKUUUUUU!

—¡WHOA! ¡Kacchan!—Izuku no puede evitar asustarse cuando escucha su apodo siendo gritado con tanta agresividad. La expresión de Katsuki se puede comparar a la de un demonio.—O-oye...

—¿Eres estúpido? ¿Te crees muy valiente por hacer eso?—se acerca al peliverde a grandes zancadas.—¡Responde!

—¡N-no sé del todo que pasó en ese momento!—grita Midoriya. De repente, unas lágrimas empiezan a asomarse por sus ojos.—Yo pensaba que me iba a morir en ese momento... Junto con todos los demás que estaban presentes.

—Ya me han contado que por poco no lo cuentas por salvar a una chica.—frunce el ceño, claramente molesto.—¡¿Es que quieres morir antes de terminar si quiera el examen de ingreso?! ¡¿Eh?!

—¡Vamos, Kacchan, déjame hab...!

—¡¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?! ¡¿Quién narices se lanza contra tres villanos desconocidos sin ni siquiera tener kosei?!—agarra a Midoriya por los hombros.—¡Oi, ¿estás escuchando, Deku?!

—¡Kacchan, deja de zarandearme, me mareas!—pide el peliverde.

Es en ese preciso momento cuando Bakugou siente que algo ha cambiado dentro de él. Deja de mover a Izuku de un lado a otro, y se lo queda mirando a la cara, con una expresión más serena y relajada.

 _¿Desde cuando Deku tiene tantas pecas?_

 _¿Desde cuando sus ojos son tan verdes y brillantes como dos esmeraldas?_

 _¿Desde cuando su cabello es tan esponjoso?_

 _¿Desde cuando sus facciones son tan adorables?_

 _¿Desde cuando sus mejillas tienen ese rubor tan característicos?_

 _¿Desde cuando sus labios son tan finos... Y apetecibles?_

—¿Kacchan?—pregunta Deku. El rubio sale de su ensimismamiento, separando sus manos del cuerpo de Midoriya, y para sorpresa del peliverde, su cara se ha puesto muy roja de repente.—O-oye, ¿Kacchan?

—(...¿Qué narices acabo de pensar?)—Bakugou se sumerge en sus propios pensamientos.—(¡No es posible que yo haya pensado eso sobre Deku!).

De repente, se escucha a alguien llamando a la puerta. Los dos chicos dirigen su mirada a la entrada: ya que están en una sala de enfermería, es probable que se trate de Recovery Girl, la heroína de U.A con el fabuloso poder de sanar a los demás. Sin embargo, quien aparece por la puerta es una chica de rostro redondo, ojos grandes y marrones, cabello castaño y corto y vestida con el _seifuku_ de su secundaria.

—Esto... Hola.—sonríe nerviosamente.—¿Puedo entrar?

—(Ah... ¡Es la chica de antes!).—piensa Izuku.—¡C-claro, pasa!

—Con permiso.—ella cierra la puerta y camina hacia la cama donde está Midoriya sentado.—Hm... Soy Ochaco Uraraka.

—Y-yo soy Izuku Midoriya, aunque ya te lo dije antes en el examen.—responde sonrojado.—U-u-un placer conocerte en condiciones, U-Uraraka-san. (¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON UNA CHICA!).

—Jejeje, sí...—ella se rasca el pelo, nerviosa. Siente cierta mirada clavada en ella.—Esto... Quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado antes.—se pone roja.—Estoy segura que las cosas habrían resultado peores si no hubieras intervenido.

—¡No, no es nada!—Izuku mueve frenéticamente sus manos.—¡Es lo que habría hecho cualquiera!

—(¿Oh? ¿Así que esta es la chica que ha salvado Deku?)—le echa un vistazo al perfil de Uraraka, y frunce el ceño.—(Tscht, no sé porque, pero su presencia se me hace extremadamente molesta...).

—V-verás... No se trata de que lo haya hecho cualquiera.—juguetea con sus dedos.—Estoy agradecida de que me hayas salvado _tú_. ¿Entiendes? No sé como decirlo de otra manera...

Los tres presentes se quedan callados.

—¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!?—gritan Izuku y Katsuki a la vez.

—¡L-lo siento! Tal y como pensaba, estoy diciendo cosas raras, ¿verdad?—agacha la mirada, apenada y sonrojada. Deku niega con la cabeza.

—¡N-no, no estás siendo...!

—¡OI, CARA REDONDA!—Kacchan interrumpe a su amigo, interponiéndose entre Ochaco y él.—¡¿POR QUÉ ESO QUE HAS DICHO ME HA SONADO A DECLARACIÓN?!

—¿¡Q-q-q-qué estás diciendo!?—su nerviosismo la delata.—¡No era una declaración!

—¡AHH, ¿NO?! ¡SIENDO QUE ESTÁS MÁS ROJA QUE UN TELETUBBIE YO DIRÍA LO CONTRARIO!

—¡¿Y, y qué si es una declaración?!—lo confronta.—¡A ti no te importa! ¡Eres solo su ami...!

—¡¿AHHHH?! ¡¿ESTÁS DANDO POR SUPUESTA MI RELACIÓN CON DEKU?!—acerca su cara a la de la chica.—¡YO LLEGUÉ ANTES QUE TÚ, BRUJA! ¡ASÍ QUE YA PUEDES IRTE DE AQUÍ!

—¡Midoriya-kun me ha salvado y aún no he terminado de agradecerle!

—¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE, FEA! ¡VETE!

—O-oye, chicos...

—¡¿FEA?! ¡MÍRATE EN EL ESPEJO, EXPLOUD!

—¡NO QUEREMOS ENTROMETIDAS POR AQUÍ!—sonríe.—¡HAS INTERRUMPIDO MI MOMENTO A SOLAS CON DEKU!

—¡TÚ LO ESTÁS INTERRUMPIENDO AHORA!

—¡YA SÉ!—se da la vuelta hacia su amigo.—¡Deku, elige entre uno de nosotros dos!

—...¿Qué?—el peliverde no parece entender.

—¡Sí, buena idea!—la castaña, sin embargo, apoya la idea.—¡¿Quién de nosotros dos es mejor?!

—(No sé exactamente a que quieren referirse con "mejor"...)—piensa Midoriya abrumado.—E-esto... Veamos...

—¡Soy yo, ¿verdad?! ¡Puedes decirlo sin vergüenza!—clama Uraraka.—Después de todo, es normal que prefieras a una chica mona, simpática y adorable como yo antes que a un orangután rubio de bote enfadica y gritón.

—¡Es normal que prefieras a tu mejor amigo sexy, cachas y explosivo que a una bruja inútil y fea!—los dos bandos se fulminan con la mirada.

—No vas a salir vivo de aquí.—declara la chica.

—Te voy a volar en mil pedazos antes de que tengas un intento si quiera...—amenaza el chico.

—¡K-Kacchan, Uraraka-san!—la voz de Midoriya capta la atención de Ochaco y Katsuki.—Lo siento, pero no puedo elegir entre uno de vosotros dos. Los dos me caéis igual de bien...—se sonroja.—Y me parecéis igual de guapos, si es que era eso por lo que os estabais peleando.

Mientras Uraraka se lleva las dos manos a su cara, sorprendida, de la mano de Bakugou sale una explosión descontrolada.

—(¡Es adorable!).—piensan los dos sincronizadamente.

—Hmm... Es vergonzoso que os peleéis por mí... Así que no lo hagáis más, ¿sí?—se rasca la mejilla.

—¡TE PROMETO QUE EL ORANGUTÁN Y YO VAMOS A SER MEJORES AMIGOS A PARTIR DE AHORA, DEKU-KUN!—Uraraka se abalanza contra el peliverde, abrazándolo.

—P-pero ni siquiera sabes si lo volverás a ver...

—¡DA IGUAL! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres, seremos mejores amigos!—afirma llorando.

—Oi... ¿¡Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarle "Deku" a Deku, BRUJA!?

—Si a Deku-kun le parece bien que lo use, ya es razón suficiente para hacerlo.—dice la castaña, mirando con burla al rubio.

—¡Ese es nuestro apodo especial! ¡Deku no va a...!

—B-bueno, puedes usarlo si quieres.—declara Midoriya.

—¡JA! Ya lo escuchaste.

—Deku _teme_...—ahora mira con enojo a Izuku, quien todavía está siendo abrazado por Ochaco.

—Izuku Midoriya está aquí, ¿verdad?—de repente, Recovery Girl entra en la habitación de Deku, pillando a Uraraka y a Midoriya en mitad del abrazo.—Oh, parece que interrumpo un reencuentro _especial_.

—¡N-no es eso!—Ochaco se separa del chico, visiblemente avergonzada. Kacchan sonríe con superioridad. Recovery Girl se acerca a la camilla, mirando al rubio.

—¿Tú hacías de carabina?—pregunta.

—¡NO!—contesta enfadado. Señala a Uraraka.—¡LA ÚNICA CARABINA AQUÍ ES LA BRUJA, QUE VINO A INTERRUMPIR EN EL PEOR MOMENTO!

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme bruja, ORANGUTÁN!—frunce el ceño.

—(¿No iban estos dos a ser mejores amigos...?)—Midoriya suspira, avergonzado.

—¡Yo conozco a Deku desde hace muchos años!

—¡A mí me ha tocado en partes prohibidas cuando me ha salvado de los villanos!

—¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Pues yo lo he visto desnudo!

—¡Yo puedo tener hijos con Deku-kun y tú no!

—Ah, la juventud de hoy en día es tan especial...—suspira Recovery Girl mientras le tapa los oídos a Midoriya.

—Esto, ¿por qué me cubre los oídos?—pregunta.

—No deberías escuchar estas cosas, este es solo el segundo capítulo de la historia.—explica la heroína.—Si oyeras algo de lo que estos jovencitos están diciendo de ti, perderías tu inocencia enseguida y dejarías de ser el cinnamon roll del fandom.

—¿Eh...?

—A ver, jovencitos, tengo que terminar de revisar a vuestro pobre amigo.—interrumpe la pelea.—Si queréis seguir discutiendo sobre quien tiene más oportunidades con él, podéis hacerlo fuera de la academia, pero no en los pasillos, porque molestaréis a los pacientes.

—Tscht, de acuerdo.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta.—sonríe.—D-Deku-kun... Espero que nos volvamos a ver.—se despide del chico tímidamente. Él le devuelve el gesto.

—Ya podéis dejar de jugar a la parejita, me vais a dar arcadas.—los dos se dirigen a la salida.—Deku pega más conmigo.

—En el fandom hay gente que dice que vuestra relación es tóxica.

—¡Y en el fandom dicen que vuestro ship es el más aburrido de todos, así que cállate!

—(Los dos han empezado a actuar muy raro de repente.)—piensa extrañado.—(¿Quizás el One For All ha tenido algo que ver con esto?).

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 **Izuku: Uhh... Este es el primer avance que hago en mi vida y no sé si puedo hacerlo bien.**

 **Katsuki _:_ ¡DEKU TEMEEEEEE! ¿¡ES QUE NO SABES NI HACER ESO BIEN!?**

 **Ochaco: ¡No le grites a Deku-kun o te mandaré volando hacia un agujero negro!**

 **Izuku _:_ ¡Chicos, os he dejado acompañarme a la vez con la promesa de que no os pelearíais! Veamos, el avance, el avance...**

 **Ochaco _:_ ¡En el siguiente capítulo ya empieza nuestra vida escolar! ¿Qué clase de personas nos encontraremos en U.A? ¡Que emoción!**

 **Katsuki _:_ ¿Estás dando por hecho que has pasado el examen de admisión, bruja? Siendo que Deku tuvo que salvarte el culo, no debes ser especialmente fuerte.**

 **Izuku: B-bueno, eso no es lo único que va a pasar, pero... Oye, oye, Kacchan, ¡EXPLOSIONES AQUÍ DENTRO NOOO!**


	3. Peleas, declaraciones fails y party hard

—(Waa, hoy empieza mi primer día en U.A.)—Midoriya camina nervioso por los pasillos de la institución.—(Pese a que no conseguí ningún punto en el examen de admisión, obtuve un puesto inmediatamente gracias a mi valentía al enfrentarme a los villanos. Aunque yo realmente no hice nada... Supongo que All Might habrá tirado de de _black mail_ para meterme en Yuuei.)

Los recuerdos de la prueba y su estancia en la enfermería vienen a su cabeza.

—(Ahora que lo pienso, Kacchan no me ha dirigido la palabra desde ese día. Ni siquiera ha querido verme, así que no he podido avisarle que me han admitido.)—ya ve la puerta de su clase.—(¡Estoy tan emocionado! ¡Mi nueva vida escolar va a empezar ahora!).

—¡SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—lo primero que escucha al entrar es el característico grito del rubio.—¡VETE A MOLESTAR CON TUS NORMAS A OTRO SITIO!

—¡Bakugou-kun, no te cuesta nada bajar las piernas del pupitre!—Izuku reconoce al castigador de Katsuki: es el mismo que tenía un kosei que le permitía correr muy rápido. Midoriya se acerca hacia ellos con timidez, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

—K-Kacchan...—saluda a su amigo con la mano.—Hola.

—...—Bakugou, por su parte, deja de maldecir y gritar para ponerse completamente colorado.—Oi, teme... ¿Qué haces aquí?

—M-me han admitido.—su corazón late como loco, esperando una reacción excesivamente agresiva de parte de Katsuki.—Voy a estar en la clase 1-A durante los próximos tres años...

—Bakugou-kun, ¿por qué te estás sonrojando de esta manera?

—No...—de repente le da un increíble golpe a la mesa, sobresaltando a los dos chicos.—¡N-no es cómo si me alegrara por ti o algo, Deku, estúpido, imbécil, perdedor!

—¿Por qué siento que he escuchado esa frase en otro sitio? Ah, por cierto.—se gira hacia el peliverde.—Mi nombre es Iida Tenya. Tú eres... ¿Deku-kun?

—¡SOLO YO PUEDO LLAMARLE DEKU!

—Midoriya Izuku.—corrige Izuku, ignorando los gritos de Katsuki.—Te vi en mi terreno, en la prueba de admisión. ¡Tu kosei es genial!

—No es digno de demasiada alabanza. Pero...—Iida es interrumpido por Bakugou, quien se levanta de su sitio y agarra a Midoriya del cuello de su uniforme.

—Deku... Deja de ignorarme, maldito bastardo.—sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

—¿Kacchan...?—Izuku traga saliva.—(¿Pero qué le pasa desde ese día, enserio? Está actuando muy diferente a como lo haría de costumbre.).

—¡OYE! ¡No deberíais besaros en un sitio como este!—Tenya se interpone entre los dos, tocando el pecho de los dos chicos para separarlos.

—¡N-no íbamos a besarnos!—se excusa Deku, sonrojado, mirando a los ojos de Iida.

—...—bajo el cristal de sus gafas, algo brilla en los ojos de Iida.—Tú... Tú eres...

—¡TÚ!—grita una voz femenina desde la entrada.—¡¿Qué haces molestando a Deku-kun?!

—¡¿Perdón?!—Bakugou se levanta de su asiento, y camina hacia la castaña, que también se desplaza de la entrada al centro del aula. Los dos pegan sus frentes.—¡¿Qué haces aquí, cara redonda?!

—¡Eso digo yo, orangután!

—¡Uraraka-san!—Midoriya corre hacia los dos peleados. La castaña se sonroja al ver a Deku.

—¡D-Deku-kun! Ho-hola...—agacha la mirada tímidamente.

—¡Sabía que también pasarías el examen de ingreso!—sonríe el peliverde.

—No digas eso, vamos... Me sonrojas.

—¡Oi, Deku, reacciona! ¡La bruja te está siguiendo a todas partes para acosarte!—interrumpe Katsuki.—¡A este paso la tendrás mañana en la ventana de tu habitación y hasta la invitarás a tomar el té sin darte cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones!

—¿Pero qué les pasa a esos...?—pregunta Jirou mientras observa desconcertada la situación.

—¿¡Qué verdaderas intenciones!?—grita escandalizada la castaña.

—¡Lo sabes muy bien, tonta! ¡Sé que tienes ganas de jugar a los caballos con Deku!

—¡Eso lo dices porque eres tú el que quiere hacer e eso!—Bakugou se sonroja.

—¿¡QUÉ DICES!?—varias explosiones salen de la palma de su mano.—¡VEN AQUÍ ESTÚPIDA, NO HUYAS!

—¡Intenta pillarme, pelo-pincho!

—¡Kacchan, estamos en U.A...! ¡No podéis pelearos aquí...!—su intento de detener a Katsuki y a Ochaco fallan, y antes de que pueda correr hacia ellos, los robustos brazos de Iida lo agarra de los hombros y lo gira hacia él.—¿Iida-kun?

—Midoriya-kun.—dándole una mano a Izuku, Tenya se pone de rodillas, sin perder de vista los hermosos ojos verdes del pecoso.—Esto...—se sonroja.

—(...¿Qué locura va a pasar ahora?).—Midoriya empieza a sudar.

—¡¿Una proposición de matrimonio el primer día de clase!?—exclama Kyoka.

—¡Qué romántico!—se emociona Momo.

—Hm, esto... Midoriya-kun, tú...

—(¡Kacchan y Uraraka-san están tan inmersos en su pelea que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí!).

—Por favor... Sé...—toma aire.—¡SÉ MI AMIGO, POR FAVOOOOOR!

—...C-claro. I-Iida-kun, no es necesario que te saques la corbata...—Tenya le ofrece la corbata.

—¡PIENSA EN ESTO COMO SI FUERA UN ANILLO!—clama.

—¡¿ALGUIEN HA DICHO ANILLO?!—grita Bakugou desde el otro extremo del aula.

—...¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?—un hombre adulto y de aspecto sombrío entra por la puerta del aula. Su mirada se dirige primero hacia Katsuki y Ochaco y después hacia Izuku y Tenya. Frunce el ceño.

—¡L-lo sentimos mucho!—Midoriya le lanza la corbata a Iida a la cara por los nervios, y se va corriendo hacia su sitio. El hombre, que debe tratarse de su profesor, suspira.

—Menudas cosas me hacen ver en mi primer día con vosotros.—se dirige a su pupitre, situado enfrente de la pizarra.

—Oye... ¿Ese quién chuchas es?—le susurra Mina a Denki.—¿Se supone que es un héroe profesional?

—Ni idea. Tiene pinta de nini cuarentón sin trabajo que disfruta viendo cosas pervertidas.—murmura Kaminari.

—(Tengo la impresión que están hablando mal de mí.). Por mala suerte para vosotros me ha tocado ser vuestro profesor. Mi nombre es Shota Aizawa, y mi objetivo durante los tres próximos años va a ser convertiros en...

—¡Yo quería sentarme al lado de Deku-kun!

—¡BRUJA, VETE A MOLESTAR A OTRO SITIO!

—¡Bakugou-kun, Uraraka-kun, nada de peleas!—las palabras de Iida van acompañadas de un exagerado movimiento de manos.—¡La clase ya ha empezado!

—¡Me da igual que haya empezado la clase! ¡No voy a dejar de gritar hasta que la cara redonda tenga su cabeza clavada en un cráter!—los dos se están peleando para ver quien se sienta al lado de Midoriya.—¡No te voy a dejar estar con Deku!

—¡Eres realmente pesado!—se queja Uraraka.

—¡C-chicos! ¡Vamos, dejad de pelearos!—al ver que no le hacen caso, Izuku toma aire.—¡HE DICHO QUE PARÉIS!

Un pequeño silencio inunda la estancia. Todos observan perplejos lo que está ocurriendo.

—Y si... ¿Y si lo decidís a piedra, papel o tijera?—propone Midoriya.

—Como era de esperar Deku-kun siempre tiene las mejores ideas.—sonríe Uraraka.

—Ni siquiera le conoces lo suficiente para afirmar eso.

—Anda, orangután, cállate.—pone su mano por detrás de la espalda.—Veamos quien gana.

—Prepárate porque te voy a machacar.—Bakugou imita a la chica.—Un, dos, tres, piedra, papel o tijera, un dos, tres... ¡YA!

Kacchan saca papel y Ochaco tijera.

—¡HE GANA...!

—¡SE HACE A TRES IMBÉCIL!—chilla Katsuki.—¡VAMOS, OTRA VEZ!

—¡Eres un tramposo!

—Midoriya-kun, ¿estás de acuerdo con que se peleen así... Por ti?—pregunta Iida, algo avergonzado.

—Quiero pensar que no se pelean por mí, pero supongo que tienes razón...—suspira Midoriya.—Llevan llevándose así de mal desde el día del examen de admisión. (La pregunta es por qué tan de repente quieren aferrarse con tanto ímpetu hacia mí.).

—Y-yo quizás comparta la misma opinión que ellos...—tartamudea Tenya.—Pero no voy a rebajarme a su nivel para actuar de esa forma tan inmadura.

—(Quiero decir, All Might me advirtió sobre los efectos secundarios del One For All, y me dijo que cuando usara su poder las personas a mi alrededor desarrollarían una admiración más o menos sana hacia mí. Pero esto no tiene sentido.).

—Pero, Midoriya-kun... Yo... Creo que...—agacha la mirada.

—(No solo no llegué a usar mi kosei en el examen de admisión: los efectos secundarios provocados por el One For All en otras personas duran un máximo de doce horas, según me dijo All Might. Pero Kacchan y Uraraka-san actúan de la misma forma que en la enfermería.).

—¡Has sacado un segundo más tarde, Bakugou-kun! ¡Normal que me ganes entonces!

—¡Eres tan tonta que solo puedes usar excusas baratas!

—(Esto no es exactamente admiración...)—se ruboriza.—(Yo diría más bien que se trata de...).

—¡Midoriya-kun, aunque ha sido a 1a vista, te quie...!

—Ya estoy harto de esto.—una quinta voz se entromete en el embrollo. La persona que ha hablado se ha levantado de su pupitre y ha tomado el asiento al lado de Deku, justo el lugar por el que se pelean Uraraka y Bakugou.—Vuestros gritos me están dando dolor de cabeza.

—...—Tenya, Izuku, Ochaco y Katsuki se quedan mirando a la nueva persona con sorpresa.

—Oi, ¡¿qué te crees que estás haciendo, bastardo mitad-y-mitad?!—grita Kacchan.—¡Este sitio no es tuyo!

—Estaba vacío y me he sentado.—responde el chico tranquilamente.—Así que ahora es mío.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SHI...!

—¡YA CÁLLATE ME DAS DOLOR DE CABEZA!—Uraraka toca a Bakugou a la vez que activa su kosei.

—¡OI BRUJA! ¿¡QUÉ HACES!?

—¡Vete a explorar las nubes un rato!—Ochaco manda a Katsuki a volar por la ventana del aula. El grito que pega el rubio al salir flotando se va alejando cada vez más y más.

—(...¿Qué se supone que pasa con esta clase? Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de mi presencia.)—se pregunta Aizawa.

—(Este chico que se ha sentado a mi lado... Es atractivo.)—piensa Midoriya.—E-esto... Gracias por detener la pelea entre Kacchan y Uraraka-san...

El entrometido solo se limita a mirarlo fríamente.

—De nada.—contesta.

—S-soy Izuku Midoriya. ¿Tú quién eres?

—Shoto. Shoto Todoroki.—contesta mirando la frente, sin interés en mantener una conversación. Deku se queda sin saber que decir.

—¡Oye, tú!—Uraraka le da una palmadita en la espalda a Todoroki. Mientras tanto, Iida está llorando en su sitio, aunque nadie sabe por qué.—¡Ya que me has quitado el sitio intenta tratar amablemente a Deku-kun!

—Solo me he sentado aquí porque ese chico y tú no dejabais de gritar como gallinas. Sois una molestia para los demás, ¿lo sabéis?

—No te falta honestidad, ¿verdad?—pregunta Uraraka sombríamente.—Me da igual que me contestes mal, pero como le digas algo malo a Deku-kun...

—...—suspira cansado.

—(...Parece que Todoroki-kun es bastante sincero y directo, ¿uh?).—piensa Izuku desmoralizado.

* * *

 **Avance**

 **Izuku:** **El primer día de clase ha empezado un poco raro...**

 **Tenya:** **¡Yo ya no quiero volver aquí!**

 **Izuku:** **¿¡Eh!? ¿¡No quieres convertirte en un héroe, Iida-kun!?**

 **Tenya:** **¡Me has rechazado delante de todos los lectores, Midoriya-kun! ¡Ni siquiera estabas escuchándome!**

 **Izuku:** **Ahora que pienso, Kacchan todavía está flotando por allá afuera. El kosei de Uraraka-san puede ser muy temible...**

 **Tenya:** **¡En el siguiente capítulo Midoriya-kun intenta conversar con Todoroki-kun! ¡¿Y yo tengo que conformarme con Uraraka-kun?! ¡Ella dice que tiene una propuesta interesante para mí!**

 **Izuku:** **¡Iida-kun, ¿por qué lloras?!**

 **Tenya:** **¡No te hagas el tonto, FRIENDZONEADOR SIN CORAZÓN!**


	4. La alianza de Iida y Uraraka

Una vez el timbre suena por toda U.A, los alumnos se levantan de sus asientos para ir a comer algo. Izuku mira al chico sentado a su lado, centrándose más precisamente en la mancha roja que adorna su rostro.

—Todoro...

—¡Deku-kun!

—¡Midoriya-kun!—es interrumpido por Iida y Uraraka.

—¿Q-qué queréis, chicos?—pregunta, algo retraído tras ser cortado.

—Midoriya, ¿decías algo?—sin embargo, antes de que Ochaco o Tenya puedan contestar al peliverde, Shoto se levanta de su asiento y mira directamente a Izuku, con bastante frialdad en su rostro.

—¡Ah, Todoroki-kun! Quería preguntarte si podrías hablar conmigo un momento.

Tras decir esas palabras, Iida y Uraraka fulminan con la mirada a Todoroki, que asiente con la cabeza, ignorando el aura asesina que ha aparecido de repente en el ambiente.

—Deku-kun, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?—pregunta Ochaco, con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios que oculta sus tremendas ganas de asesinar a Shoto en este instante.

—Lo siento, Uraraka-san, pero pensaba hablar con él en privado...—se levanta torpemente de su asiento.—Ya nos veremos después, ¿de acuerdo?

Iida y Uraraka solo pueden ver como Midoriya y Todoroki caminan hacia la salida del aula. Shoto se gira una última vez más para mirarles, con la inexpresividad que lo caracteriza.

—Oye... ¿Has visto bien la cara de risa de ese bastardo?—la chica se sube las mangas de su uniforme, y se dispone a caminar hacia los dos chicos de la misma manera que un delincuente.—A duras penas acepto que se lleve a Deku-kun, pero si encima va a burlarse de nosotros...

—Uraraka-kun, entiendo tu enfado y comparto tu opinión pero la violencia no va a solucionar nada.—Iida la detiene, impidiendo que se desencadene una pelea.

* * *

—(Hoy comeré soba. Yupi.)—piensa Todoroki.

—Todoroki-kun, no te molesta que te haya llevado conmigo, ¿verdad?—pregunta Midoriya.

—No, más bien son Iida y Uraraka los que se han enfadado.—contesta.—Querían pasar el descanso contigo.

—Ah, ya... Jaja...

—Esos dos parecen estar enamorados hasta las trancas de ti.—opina.—¿Sois amigos desde hace tiempo?

—A Uraraka-san la conozco del examen y a Iida-kun de hoy...—se rasca el pelo, sonrojado.—Ya sé que es muy irrealista lo que está pasando...

—Una cosa es un amor a primera vista, pero creo que ellos están obsesionados contigo.—opina desinteresado.—Deberías tener cuidado con esta clase de personas, pueden llegar a ser peligrosas.

—Vamos, no digas eso, es un poco irrespeteuoso para ellos.

* * *

—¡Conocí a Deku-kun la semana pasada y desde entonces es el amor de mi vida!—explica Uraraka.—Pero ese orangután rubio y maloliente no deja de molestarme y chulearse que lo conoce desde hace años.

—Que coincidencia... ¡A mí también me gusta Midoriya-kun!—Tenya se lleva una mano al pecho.—Hoy me armé de valor para declararme y revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos...

—Oye...—ella lo mira mal.—¿No fuiste un poco rápido?

—Pero Midoriya-kun... ¡ME RECHAZÓ!—grita.—¡Ni siquiera estaba escuchándome, Uraraka-kun!

—Ugh, debería reírme porque eres mi rival amoroso y ahora eres una molestia menos, pero hasta yo siento pena.

—¡Se me ha roto el corazón el primer día de clase!—se pone a llorar desconsoladamente.

—No voy a negar que lo tuyo es digno de entrar en el libro de los récords guiness.—le da una palmadita en el hombro.—Los dos lo tenemos complicado, ¿verdad? Deku-kun ignora tu declaración y yo tengo al capullo de Bakugou-kun merodeando cerca.

—¡No digas palabras malsonantes!—recupera la compostura en menos de un segundo y empieza a hacer movimientos extraños con sus brazos.

—Se suponía que estabas llorando.—comenta incrédula.

—...Tienes razón...—sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.—¡HE PERDIDO MI DIGNIDAD!

—Entonces, ¿qué harás con tus sentimientos?

—¡Voy a esforzarme mucho estos tres años siguientes para declararme a Midoriya-kun y no dejarle indiferente!—levanta un puño hacia el cielo.

—Un objetivo honorable.—asiente con la cabeza.—Siempre y cuando no lo hagas después de haber intercambiado solo cuatro frases con él. Entonces será penoso.

—¡No me lo recuerdes!

—Sabes...—apoya su brazo sobre la mesa mientras observa a todas las personas a su alrededor. De repente, baja el tono de su voz.—Se supone que somos rivales, pero tengo una propuesta para ti.

—¿Una propuesta?

—Sí. Creo que si aceptas es algo que será muy positivo para los dos.—sonríe maliciosamente.—Tú sabes... La unión hace la fuerza.

—Ajá.

—Así que te propongo una alianza. Entre tú y yo.—Iida enarca una ceja.—En vez de tratarnos como enemigos e intentar poner trabas en los avances del otro, vamos a colaborar juntos en esto, ayudándonos mutuamente a conquistar a Deku-kun.

—Espera, ¿pensabas hacerme la vida imposible para que no avanzara con Midoriya-kun?

La chica carraspea.

—Ejem, ¿aceptarás o no?—desvía la pregunta.—Si te soy sincera, no te recomiendo tenerme de enemiga. Además, ya tengo suficiente con Bakugou-kun. No me apetece tenerte en la lista negra...—sus ojos se oscurecen.—¿O es que quieres estar ahí?

—No, no, no, acepto tu alianza de amistad.—él contesta atemorizado. Uraraka asiente.—Por favor, no me mandes flotando.

—Prometo que no lo haré.

Ochaco extiende su mano con decisión. Tenya, al ver que la chica habla realmente enserio, decide aserenarse también y corresponderle el gesto a su compañera, cerrando un pacto decisivo entre los dos.

—A partir de ahora, tú y yo vamos a ser amigos y nos trataremos con respeto, Iida-kun.—dice Uraraka.—Nuestra amistad y este pacto entre los dos tienen un origen que no debemos olvidar: nuestro amor por Deku-kun. ¡Nos esforzaremos juntos y nos apoyaremos mutuamente en nuestra carrera por conquistar su corazón!

—¡Tus firmes palabras me estremecen, Uraraka-kun!—clama el chico.—Y ahora, ¿puedes consolarme? Mi corazón sigue roto por Midoriya-kun.

Ella le da palmaditas en el brazo.

—Menudo compañero imprudente me he buscado.—comenta.

* * *

—¡Oh, esta cafetería tiene _katsudon_!—los ojos de Midoriya brillan intensamente, y entre su gran sonrisa, el rubor de sus mejillas y la emoción que desborda bien podría provocar tres paros cardíacos (uno por cada pretendiente que tiene).—¡Amo el _katsudon_!

—(Por más que lo mire, no logro ver nada que lo haga particularmente especial.).—piensa Todoroki mientras lo mira de reojo.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos en esa mesa...?—en el momento en que el peliverde hace el amago de marchar a los lugares señalados, se tropieza.—¡A-ah...!

—Hey.—Shoto agarra la bandeja de su compañero, la cual estuvo a punto de caer estrepitosamente. Sus ojos se encuentran con los del pecoso.—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ha ido por poco.—suspira.—Gracias por tu intervención, Todoroki-kun. Has salvado mi comida.—sonríe y procede a recuperar su bandeja, rozando la muñeca del chico en el proceso.—Bueno, vamos.

—...—Todoroki se lo queda mirando, y empieza a caminar tras él.—Sí, vayamos.

—(Es torpe y tímido.).—piensa el heterocromático mientras lo sigue.—(Cualidades poco destacables. Me pregunto que le verán.).

* * *

—Entonces, ¡¿cuál es tu kosei?!—pregunta emocionado el peliverde una vez están sentados.

—Bueno, puedo usar el fuego y el hielo.—responde sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Whoaa, ¡eso es genial!—exclama.—Tiene pinta de ser muy poderoso.

—Sí.—agacha la mirada, algo incómodo con el tema de conversación. Agarra los palitos para empezar a comer el soba que se ha pedido.—(Esto está delicioso.).

—¿Está bueno?—pregunta el pequeño chico.—Hm, no quiero sonar maleducado... ¿Quizás puedo darle un bocado? Con mis palillos, obviamente.

—...—Todoroki se lo queda mirando, impasible.—Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Bien! ¡Gracias!—agarra algunos fideos para llevárselos a la boca.—Que buena persona eres, Todoroki-kun.

—(Hm...).—él lo observa fijamente.—(Es entrometido y parece ocultar ese comportamiento con halagos y un comportamiento ingenuo y adorable. No me convence...).

* * *

—Parece que ya tenemos que volver a clase.—dice Midoriya una vez ya han terminado de comer.

—Eso parece.—responde Todoroki.—Deberías ir rápido. Tus enamorados deben estar esperándote.

—No los llames así, tienen su propio nombre.—suspira.—Mañana tendré que comer con ellos, para compensarlos por dejarlos de lado.—esboza una sonrisa algo contrariada.

—Ahora que pienso, ¿por qué me has pedido que coma contigo?

—Ah, eso... Solo quería confirmar una cosa.—enuncia entusiasmado.

—Hm... ¿Y qué era?

—Que a pesar de que seas serio,—dice—es divertido estar contigo. Ya hablaremos, Todoroki-kun.—se despide de él con la mano y corre por el pasillo para dirigirse a clase. El heterocromático se lo queda mirando desde donde está, algo desconcertado de escuchar esas palabras.

—...—agacha la cabeza.—(Así que es divertido estar conmigo... A pesar de mi carácter.).

* * *

—(Qué cojones...).—Katsuki frunce el ceño, muy mosqueado.—(¡Ya he llegado a China! ¡MALDITA CARA REDONDA, LA HARÉ PAGAR POR SU BROMITA CON LA GRAVEDAD!).


End file.
